


少女的裙下有什么

by sunsetsunrise18



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsunrise18/pseuds/sunsetsunrise18
Summary: 穿得越粉，操得越狠。
Relationships: Chen Youwei/Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi
Kudos: 12





	少女的裙下有什么

黄嘉新紧紧盯着亮着的手机屏幕，盯着上面的数字，马上就要到时间了——Ryan跟他约定好的时间。Ryan这名儿起得人模人样的，干的却上不得台面的活，他是个皮条客。

现在皮条客都渗入到了微商行业，已经可以微信点人，操作极其简单粗暴易上手，只要给他发消息列出自己的需求，再干净利索地转账，他就能立刻把合你心意的人送上门，不再是从前鬼鬼祟祟地透过你房间的门缝，朝里面扔小卡片，变得更加便捷高效。从某种意义上来说，时代进步了。

黄嘉新怎么会沦落到这一步？他自己也没想通。也许是他从没正儿八经地恋爱过，也许是别人把Ryan的微信推荐给他时他没有拒绝……也许归根究底还要怪他那难以启齿的性癖。

他在紧张煎熬的等待中生出了点滴后悔，一齐涌上心头，握着手机的手已经出了汗，浸湿了他的手掌心，呼吸也忍不住急促起来，随着时间的临近，心跳逐渐加快，快要从胸腔里跳出来。

门铃在这时响了，急促又尖锐，吓得黄嘉新一个激灵，僵在原地不敢动作。要开吗？对方是什么样的人？迈开了这一步，可就再也没有回头路了。

要不我假装不在家，等他敲累了他就会走了吧？

对方却锲而不舍地按着门铃，黄嘉新也在纠结中终于想通了，站起身朝门口走去。钱都花完了，不嫖白不嫖。

拉开门见到人的那一刻他就不后悔了——对方比他高，瘦高，身形修长，穿着复杂繁琐的洋装裙，粉色的，薄蕾丝覆着领子从肩膀一路向下，领边卷起好看的波浪，随着他的动作轻微翻滚出细腻勾人的遐想。胸口是白色的蝴蝶结，下裙摆蓬蓬的，层层布层层细纱堆叠，裙边仍然覆着层花纹漂亮的蕾丝，再往下看去，是吊带袜和粗跟高跟鞋。

“你就是黄嘉新？”

对方开口问他，声音很好听，黄嘉新被他勾进未知奇妙领域里，超出了他的认知范围，只能顺从点点头，又把视线转移到他脸上，浅棕色的长卷发垂到肩头，脸上化着一套完整的妆容，闪闪亮亮的眼影，细长上挑的眼线，脸颊两侧打了一圈腮红，是少女喝醉了酒似的自然可爱的红，还点缀了几颗灵动的雀斑——很漂亮，超出他认知范围的漂亮。黄嘉新愣住了，Ryan，真有你的。

可对方的下一句话又瞬间让黄嘉新脸涨得通红，在他问过“你就是黄嘉新”之后，他扑闪扑闪卷翘浓密的假睫毛，说道：“事儿还挺多，这衣服还有这妆，耗了我一个多小时，费劲。”

“我……我……”黄嘉新看着眼前这个充满压迫感的高个子“美女”，耳朵里还回想着刚刚对方说的话，语气十分轻松，脸上找不到一丝嘲讽的表情，轻轻飘进他耳朵里，却羞辱得他无地自容，他只好说：“……要不我给你打个五星好评吧？”

黄嘉新小时候很喜欢金发碧眼的洋娃娃，给她们换上裙子戴上皇冠，长大了喜欢穿洋装裙的少女，她们从他身边走过，像一阵轻盈的风，把他灵魂抽出又卷进去——但他从没想过自己有一天会钻进少女的裙底，一探究竟。

此时此刻少女坐在床边，他掀开了裙摆，把跪着的黄嘉新罩进去。这样的场面也不罕见，黄片里经常有，可是片子里少女是被挟持的一方，如今黄嘉新反而被少女侵犯了——少女的裙底下有什么？现在黄嘉新终于知道了，他头顶是淡粉色的裙布，少女是不是喷了香水？怎么有淡淡的香，这又超过他的认知了，黄嘉新凑近了，手顺着对方脚踝一路摸着，摸到硌手的膝盖骨，他低头虔诚地吻上去，像亲吻教父的左手。再往上是吊带袜的顶部和内裤，少女是故意的，他已经把黄嘉新的性癖摸透了，所以把内裤穿在了吊带袜外面，打算穿着吊带袜操他。

少女坐在床边，感受着黄嘉新灼热的气息喷在他大腿内侧，一条饿了太久的小狗，他用腿暧昧地蹭了蹭黄嘉新的脸，黄嘉新立刻会意。裙底发暗，他被厚厚的裙子盖住，压迫感更重了，于是对方要他做什么他就做什么，不敢反抗，一手脱下被撑得鼓起来的蕾丝女士内裤，一手握住对方的阴茎套弄，接着乖巧地张开嘴含进去，舌尖轻轻扫过冠状沟，半勃的阴茎随着他的动作跳动着涨大，可是他经验不足，吞得又浅又慢。于是少女不耐烦地掀开裙子，手指插进他头发里，毛茸茸的，他有一秒的迟疑，接着固定好他的脑袋，狠狠给了黄嘉新一个深喉。

黄嘉新眼角和鼻尖都红了，少女的指尖从他额头滑到他的鼻尖上，他抬起头看眼前的人，眼里是天真的迷茫，这一切似乎都令他难以理解，无论是裙子上细致的花纹，还是对方温柔的眼神，粗长的性器顶到喉咙，他条件反射地想要干呕，却被对方用手捏住了下巴。

这场面极度荒谬，蝴蝶结，蕾丝边，吊带袜，尽是女性脆弱的象征，如今却成了利器。黄嘉新跪坐在少女的裙下，成为他忠诚的裙下之臣，深喉带来强烈的窒息感，高跟鞋挤进他大腿之间，轻轻翘起接着踩住他已经硬了的性器，一种情色至极的威胁手段，要他为这裙下的美妙誓死效忠。

“这么喜欢女人？”

少女轻声问，手抚过黄嘉新的脸庞，温柔得像在哄孩子，黄嘉新却浑身颤栗。

黄嘉新又抬起头，眼里有泪水折射出的光，他也不懂自己到底是喜欢女人，还是只是喜欢女性的象征，或者是喜欢女性的象征在男性的躯体上显现，这太深奥，可以引申出许多学术相关的内容。他只知道，在见到对方的那一刻，心跳忽然停了，接着从胸腔里跳出来，他还活着吗？当他思考到这个问题时，他才发现不是心跳出来了，是那一瞬间他灵魂飞到了遥远的地方，找到了属于自己的伊甸园。

少女将阴茎从他嘴里抽出来，甜蜜的惩罚结束了，黄嘉新嘴唇还微张着，合不上，少女伸手擦掉他唇边的口水，手伸到他脑后，扣住他的后脑勺，将他拉起，凑近了——很近很近，近到黄嘉新可以数清他在脸上一共点了多少个雀斑，少女跟他接了个长长的吻，长到黄嘉新以为自己要溺死在这温柔的吻里，他尝到了对方嘴上唇膏的味道，好像是巧克力味的，原来跟女人接吻是这样的感觉。他吻得小心翼翼，好怕被别人发现了，他就要被驱逐出伊甸园。

少女在他胸口下留下了黏腻的口红印，他低头看着，一种从没有过的奇妙体验。接着少女抓住他的手，从裙子底下伸进去，路过腰腹的肌肉，再往上——柔软的触感，他居然穿了义乳。黄嘉新因为惊讶睁大双眼，手被按在对方逼真的乳房上，接着自己的胸就被拧了一把，他听到对方问：“爽吗？”

爽。Ryan，真有你的。

“我可是处女呢。”

少女说着，脱掉了黄嘉新的裤子，将他双腿分开，握住他已经翘起来的阴茎，“我是第一次，你可要轻一点。”黄嘉新又被臊得脸颊通红了。这一切太荒诞荒谬了，性别完全倒置，他的认知陷入一片混乱，对方每说一句话他都要逐字分析理解——处女，是他理解的那个处女吗？眼前的景象却不是这样，眼前他才是被压制住动弹不得的猎物。

少女问他润滑在哪儿，他指了指床边的抽屉，对方拉开了，不只有润滑，还有许多成人玩具。黄嘉新看到他饶有兴趣地挑了挑眉，没有动作而是盯着那些玩具。

黄嘉新只好问他：“你要用吗？”

少女摇摇头，蜜桃似的脸颊腮红配上灵动的雀斑，让他像一头小鹿，但黄嘉新已经看出这些都是伪装，是化在他脸上的妆，他本质是凶猛的食肉动物，现在就扼住了黄嘉新的喉咙。

黄嘉新大腿被折起，内侧赏赐性地被留下许多个吻，口红印杂乱地印在他大腿上，又被少女的双手弄花。黄嘉新好像出幻觉了，那花了的口红印在他眼里变成了少女破处留下的血，想到这里，他覆上自己硬得发疼的阴茎，在不得要领的揉弄中射了一次。

少女的手指在他屁股里抽插，“这么喜欢被女人操？”他又问了，手指曲起摸到敏感的前列腺，“被女人操，爽吗？”

黄嘉新被刺激得又硬了，他用胳膊盖住眼睛，羞耻得不敢出声，更不敢回答对方的问题，答案已经很明显了，从他微微发颤的双腿就能看出来。

少女胸口还叠了一条打结的丝带，他忽然想起了什么，伸手将那条丝带扯下来，掀开黄嘉新的胳膊，那条丝带蒙住他双眼，绕过他脑后打了个结。丝带薄薄的，遮不住什么，黄嘉新还是能模糊地看见，只不过这条薄薄的丝带被对方温柔的绑在他眼前，他仿佛就这样被束缚住了。

少女将他抱起来，掀起自己的裙摆，吊带袜还在，黄嘉新被分开腿，搂着对方的肩膀，接着他坐下去，吞下那美丽的象征，对方的性器埋进他身体深处，在他穴道里跳动着。少女拉过他的头跟他接吻，黄嘉新浑身发颤，少女的裙摆也盖住了他的下半身，裙子上面他们虔诚地接吻，裙子下面黄嘉新被迫分开双腿，紧紧含住对方硬挺的阴茎，他被对方圈住臀部和大腿根，一下又一下地抱着操，他浑身酥软，用仅存的力气摇着屁股迎合对方的动作。

“啧，被女人操出水了呢。”少女手伸进裙子里，摸到两个人连接处，水都流到他手上了。其实大多是被挤出的润滑液，他心知肚明，可还是故意拿来羞辱黄嘉新。

黄嘉新不肯承认这个事实，却说不出任何反驳的话，他终于弄明白那条丝带束缚住什么了，他彻底被压迫住，只能可怜兮兮地挨女人操，涌出的泪水浸湿了丝带，视线变得更加模糊。

不知道是谁嫖谁了，黄嘉新被捏住臀肉，上下翻覆着操弄，狰狞的阴茎在他流着水的小穴里抽插。少女脸颊上诱人的腮红因为激烈的接吻蹭了一部分到黄嘉新鼻尖上，他鼻尖也变成了粉红色的了。对方真的很白很漂亮，如果不是真实感受到了对方插在自己屁股里的凶器，黄嘉新真会以为他是个女人。

黄嘉新食髓知味地去揉捏对方的义乳，他之前没摸过女人，不知道真的乳房摸起来是什么样的触感，至少眼前这个摸着就挺舒服。他现在也分不清是因为摸乳房才舒服，还是因为被长着乳房的女人操才舒服，但他确实舒服得射了，弄脏了对方的裙子。

“小处女被操射了。”

黄嘉新又模模糊糊地听见对方嘲笑他，他不得不逐字分析，这句话又令他难以理解，为什么小处女变成了他——他明明是付了钱的嫖客。

少女把他抱起来，放到床上，他这回彻底变成被嫖的了，以被嫖最常用的姿势——后入，少女捏住他的胯骨，狠狠撞进他小穴里，正正撞在他敏感点上，他灵魂都要被撞出来了，受不住地呻吟出声，被打湿的丝带遮盖他的视线，头被迫埋在枕头里，他什么都看不见，只能乖乖翘起屁挨操，裙摆盖住的小穴咬着对方的性器不放，不知足地想要全部吞进去。

“小处女爽不爽？”

黄嘉新爽得直摇头，张嘴吞下对方伸过来的手指，那上面还沾着他流出来的水，他顺从地含进嘴里，像口交一样，舔舐对方的手指。

“我如果内射了，”少女手指覆上他的唇，描摹他的双唇上的纹路，“小处女会怀孕吗？”

会吗？黄嘉新缓慢地思考着，扭过头用湿漉漉的双眼看他，摇摇头说，“你戴套了，不会的。”

黄嘉新透过被泪水沾湿的丝带模糊地看见对方笑了，他不懂为什么要笑，对方笑起来很好看，又超出了他的认知范围。等对方真的射了他才想起来，噢他是男人，不会怀孕的。

这不是他的伊甸园，是伊甸之东，将他放逐，把他搞得乱七八糟。

黄嘉新第二天醒过来时，那条连梦里都不肯放过他的裙子已经跟棕色假发一齐被毫不怜惜地扔在地板上，他看着那条裙子，觉得有点可惜，又有点心疼。他虽然不甚了解行情，但也能看出摸出这条裙子价格不便宜，可能比他付的嫖资还要贵。

昨晚做完太累了，他迷迷糊糊地睡去，今天醒来才发现对方在家里住了一晚。他对此觉得没什么，反而很期待——对方比他起得早，此时正在洗澡，黄嘉新想看看他把脸上那层妆洗掉是什么样子。

浴室的门开了，黄嘉新看向门口。对方仍然是瘦瘦高高，只不过变成了干净利落的断发，洗掉妆容的脸很清爽，昨晚是漂亮，今天就变成了帅气，那双眼还是很温柔。他注意到了黄嘉新的视线，也朝他看过来。黄嘉新脸皮薄，一被他这么直直地看着脸腾地就红了，脑海里回想起昨天乱七八糟的画面，赶紧低下头，不敢再看了。

“你醒了？”对方走过来，看他低着头，知道他是害羞了，“昨晚弄得太晚，不想再穿着那身衣服走，就住了一晚，你不生气吧？”

黄嘉新抬头看他，对方已经换上了正常的衣服，应该是提前备好了的。他摇摇头，怎么会生气呢，这件事从头到尾他都觉得是自己赚了。

“那我走了，你记得找Ryan给我打五星好评啊。”

对方冲他笑，黄嘉新分不清他是真情实意的笑还是单纯的嘲笑，但在他转过身准备走时还是喊住了他，“诶——你、你叫什么啊？我、我，我以后……就找Ryan直接点你……”他越说声音越小，到后面直接没了声。

对方又笑了，还是超出黄嘉新认知范围的好看，“你点不了我了，我不是专门干这行的。”

黄嘉新这下真蒙了，每个字他都能听懂，组合在一起他却晕了。什么叫他不是专门干这行的？那他昨晚怎么会穿着裙子带着假发化着妆出现在他家门口。

“我之前跟朋友打了个大赌，赌输了，惩罚我去Ryan那里工作一次。正巧，我刚去你就点人了，”对方看他一脸迷茫，又折回来跟他解释，蹲在黄嘉新床前，伸出手抚摸黄嘉新的脸，“来之前本来是打算直接打晕你的，可是……看你长得可爱，才不嫖白不嫖地睡了你。”

是啊，不嫖白不嫖。黄嘉新的直觉是准确的，不是他嫖人家，是他被人家嫖了。

“那……那你……”黄嘉新还是不死心，被嫖就被嫖了，他从昨晚到现在丢的人已经够多了，不差这一次，“……你缺炮友吗？”

对方没回答，而是拿过他的手机，对准黄嘉新的脸人脸识别解锁，找出通讯录输入了自己的手机号，“有需求我会找你。”

他把手机塞进黄嘉新手里，仍然是蹲着的姿势，他微微仰头凑近黄嘉新，在他脸颊上亲了一口，“我们回头见。”

对方走了之后过了很久，黄嘉新才后知后觉地找出那个新建的联系人，姓名那一栏上写着：陈宥维。

黄嘉新最后还是没舍得扔掉那条裙子，细致地清洗干净后挂在了衣柜里，等着主人再次光临。


End file.
